Her World Will Spin Once More
by Steller.Stars
Summary: He's dead. And she might as well be. Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, NaLu, Plot twist?


His smile,

His heat,

His laugh,

His strength,

His tears,

His protection,

Never to be seen or felt again, buried in the ground beneath her feet.

The sun peeks above the earth like it's okay.

People breath like it's okay.

The wind blows like it's okay.

The grass sways like it's okay.

The earth continues to turn like it's okay.

Yet it's not. It's not okay.

The world Natsu Dragneel's body is buried in is moving yet Lucy Heartfilia's world is still.

And it will never turn again.

Yes, her world is holding it's breath, waiting for something that will never come again, waiting for a sun that will never rise again, waiting for a warmth that will never be felt again. And it _kills_ her. Oh it's so painful. And the thing that hurts the most is that she knows it is an infinite pain and Natsu can't save her this time. Not this time, not ever.

She thought she had it planned out. Yes, they were going to get married. Yes, he promised he would fill the hole in her heart her parents had left her. Little did he know he had already filled it when he took her hand and led her to Fairy Tail. Ironic, since he's the one who re created the whole, the dark bottomless pit in her ever painfully beating heart.

Maybe that was the problem, she realized. If her heart stopped beating it wouldn't be this painful, in fact she would be able to join him and they could continue their adventures. _Yes, what a great idea,_ she thought as her eyes glazed over. By the time she walked home, away from his grave it turned from an idea into an absolute _need._

She picked out her never-to-be wedding dress and washed her face, for she wished to look good for him.

She laid on her bed for the last time and looked to the window as she brought the pills to her mouth.

 _"My world will breath once more."_ She sighed, then swallowed.

 _She opened her eyes, searching the white scenery for a hint of pink._

 _Her chest contracted as she spun around looking for her loved ones._

 _"NATSU!" She yelled, her throat scorched from the past days of continuos screams._

 _And just like she knew he would, he appeared._

 _His smile,_

 _His heat,_

 _His laugh,_

 _His strength,_

 _His tears,_

 _His protection,_

 _Would all be hers again. Forever._

 _She smiled, tears brimming her eyes, and she ran to him._

 _They embraced. They cried. They kissed._

 _But he soon pushed her away._

 _"Lucy, we don't have much time left. You must go back."_

 _"G-go back? I came here so we could be together forever!"_

 _"But Lucy it's not meant to be. You have to take care of our unborn child."_

 _"Child?!"_

 _"You're pregnant with our soon to be son."_

 _Her world once again stilled, a crack making it's way through the center, daring to break._

 _"No, NO NO! I CAN'T GO BACK WITHOUT YOU! I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T! NATSU DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"_

 _He frowned, and slapped Lucy Heartfilia._

 _"Lucy I love you and one day we will be together forever if that's what's meant to be. But you_ _will_ _care for our son and you_ _will_ _love him and you_ _will_ _teach him and you_ _will_ _protect him. Now go. Before it's to late."_

 _Suddenly the white was fading and she could almost make out her nakama's faces in the distance. They were waiting for her, they were worried for her. They were crying for her._

 _"Take this with you." He said as he gave her his most treasured item, the scarf his father Igneel had given him._

 _They kissed._

 _They embraced._

 _And they said goodbye. But not for forever._

 _The crack healed._

 _Her world slowly begun to spin once more._

 _Then she breathed._

Next she awoke, startled by the fact his scarf was now rapped around her neck.

She breathed in the air, but now she knew she was breathing for the both of them, herself plus her unborn son.

She smiled and wiped away her tears, because for now, everything was _okay._

Once again Natsu spun her world around and made everything okay.

And in years time maybe Igneel Jude Dragneel will make everything okay for someone special, just as Natsu had done.

And this time Lucy _will not_ allow him to die.

Because her world must keep spinning until it's meant to be stilled.

And by that time she will take Natsu's hand once more and be with him forever.


End file.
